It took a head injury
by shand
Summary: After a head injury Brennan 'thinks' Booth is her boyfriend and he is forced to play the role. However Brennan comes clean but how will Booth react? FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

"booth I'm at the diner, I can't baby sit now"

"please, its just for 2 hours maximum. He was dumped on me at the last minuet bones and you're the only one who I thought could look after him"

"but booth I've just ordered"

"please bones, you know that I wouldn't normally ask "

Brennan walked up to the counter to pay for her coffee when 2 masked men barraged in knocking her to the floor. Brennan smacked her head on the metal pole and blood started to run from her ears.

"oh, my God Dr Brennan, call an ambulance, now Sid"

When Booth heard this he started to panic. So he left the house with Parker and made his way to the Diner. He put his flashing lights on so he could get their faster.

Parker didn't understand what was going on "daddy what's wrong"

"bones has hurt herself and daddies just going to see if she is okay"

The last thing Booth needed to hear was what the radio just said "all attend ,there has been a robbery at the Diner" as soon as he heard this he sped up. Something didn't feel right, which was never a good sign.

When he arrived he saw brennan in a stretcher with a massive towel wrapped around her head. Booth quickly got out of the car with parker and went to her side "what happened?"

"Who are you" the paramedic looked at his suspiciously

"I'm her partner"

"well your girlfriend has had a bad knock to her head and our fear is that she may have cracked her skull and have blood pooling to the back of the head which is dangerous and if I'm right then she will need surgery immediately"

Booth couldn't believe what he had heard and failed to correct the paramedic. Booth grabbed Brennan's hand. And gently squeezed it tightly. He kept telling himself that she was going to be fine.

As soon as he arrived at hospital he called the squint squad to let them know. Angela and jack arrived. As soon as he saw them he walked up to them and asked them to watch Parker while he went to find out if their was any news.

Booth just sat their outside the theatre he would harass every nurse that went past asking for up dates and if the operation was going okay and how much longer she was going to be in there.

Brennan finally came out of theatre with half her head bandaged you could just about see her eyes. "so how did it go"

"well we found out that Dr brennan did have blood pooling to the back of her head and we managed to prevent further bleeding . However were not sure how her memory has been effected it is just a waiting game from now on."

Booth sat in a chair at the side of her bed. He held her hand and started talking to her. Telling her that he was going to be by her side.

Booth arrived at work and went to his captain to see if their were any leads on the case. To his horror their was no case.

"booth its not our jurisdiction"

"but captain its attempted murder, how can their not be a case, we must be able to look into this"

"Dr brennan is a credit to the FBI and we have the best cops on the case. Right now I want you to go and do your job"

Booth starts to interrogate a person over possession of drugs. But booth can't focus his mind is drawn to brennan and what if she woke up on her own no familiar faces?

"booth, go home I don't want to see you here until you can do what you are paid to do, do you understand?"

Booth took a deep breath and replied "yes sir"

Booth goes to the hospital and sits by Brennan's bed. He leant over and kissed her head and rubbed her hand and started talking to her. About what the paramedic said, how Parker was and how the squints were and what case they were now looking at and how much they needed her help and how she had to wake up.

The next morning Brennan starts to wake up with the smell of booths after shave and she feels relaxed. She looks to her side and sees Booth asleep in the chair.

"booth"

Booth slowly wakes up to see Brennan awake "bones, oh my God, your awake!"

"can I get some help here?"

Straight away nurses entered and removed the tube from her throat. As soon as they finished He rushed over to her side and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear "I've missed you , I've had no one making fun of my religion, or messing with my car or any thing. So how do you feel?"

"I feel swollen but okay" she pulls him forward and kisses him

Booth is a little shocked at this "what did you do that for?"

"well you are my boyfriend and I will kiss you when I want to"

Booth was dumb struck, "right I'm just going to let everyone know that your alright okay. I'll ring Angela"

Booth walked up to the nearest doctor "excuse me"

"can I help you?"

"yeah I have a problem Bones I mean Dr brennan and I are work partners and she just woke up and kissed me calling me her boyfriend"

"have you been talking to her in her sleep"

"of course I have"

"well what has happened is she might not have absorbed what you told her correctly"

"okay so what do I do?"

"nothing, if you tell her now it will just confuse her."

"so what do I do in the mean time"

"just play along with it and possibly tomorrow when she isn't still on the pain medicine tell her then"

Booth then rang the squints and told them the good news and about Brennan

"right remember what I told you she thinks I'm her boyfriend"

"aaarrr that's so cute" Angela couldn't resist herself

"hey sweetie how are you feeling"

"fine, I've had my man with me"

Booth just smiled he really hoped she got her memory back soon

* * *

Thank you for reading please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

"Booth, I'm cold"

"I'll go and get you a blanket"

"No, I want you to come up here" Brennan was pointing to the hospital bed. Rubbing it with her hand.

Was he really going to do this? Its something he wasn't sure he wanted to cross. Was he really going to cross that line and them boundaries.

"You know, you can get a better angle of the television from here"

"But what if I hurt you"

"Don't be soft Booth, you couldn't hurt me"

At this point he was running out of excuses.

"Alright, but if the nurses want me off I have to get off deal?"

"I already asked them, don't worry"

Has she been planning this he said to himself.

"Why did you ask them" Booth asked suspiciously

"Well, I told them I was scared and I wanted your extra support and protection, so they agreed"

"And are you scared?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to give an excuse so I could cuddle you all night. Is that so wrong"

"I guess not"

"So are you hopping on or what"

"Eerr yes sure, let me just take my shoes off"

Booth was feeling really uncomfortable. As he got onto the bed she made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Surprisingly he relaxed and he couldn't resist stroking her hair. He never wanted this to end.

The next morning Angela arrived and was greatly shocked at what she saw. Brennan and booth snuggled together. Brennan was lying with her back facing Booth and Booth had his powerful arms wrapped around her. This is too dam good she said to herself. She got out her phone and took a picture as proof. Because she was sure no one would believe her other wise.

Brennan started to wake up, surrounded by that smell. She had never ha such a great nights sleep. She was so comfortable and relaxed. "Booth"

Groggily he replied "what's up"

"Shouldn't you be at work, its 10am"

"You know what, I'm not going in today. I'd much rather stay with you"

Brennan just smiled inside and out. She finally had her Booth.

3 Hours later

"Bones Look what I got"

"Oh, Booth what have I told you about pie?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you'd eat it for me." she gave him that look. So he pulled a face and revealed 2 brown paper bags

"Well it was a good job I snuck this in too then isn't it" he opened the bag to reveal a peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

"Booth"

"What? who doesn't love a peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

"No, I mean thank you"

"Well I knew you wouldn't eat a bacon sandwich. Which is what I'm having"

2 hours later

Sweets entered "Hey guys how are you?"

"Were fine" said Brennan she looked over at Booth and smiled and he smiled back

"So I take it you took the news well"

"What news? Brennan demanded

"What you still haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" Brennan asked sounding deeply worried

Booth took a deep breath and glared at Sweets "Bones were not really dating"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine unfortunately

"What do you mean were not dating? Of course were dating"

"Dr Brennan I know this is a shock" Sweets said trying to sound professional. This would be a great way to observe their behaviour he said to himself

Before he could finish though Brennan interrupted him.

"What about the time we kissed at Christmas, or all the times we ate lunch together alone or what about the making love speech and when we walk you always put your hand at the small of my back and the time we made pots. Oh, and what about last night? If we weren't dating then why did you sleep with me?"

"What you two had"

"No" said Booth quickly.

He then looked at Bones. What could he say to that? If he didn't know any better he would have thought they were a couple. God he really couldn't think like this now. He had to concentrate and think of what to say. Which wasn't going to be easy.

"Right, Bones there is an explanation for everything"

"You know" sweets interrupted "I'd really like to hear the making love speech and maybe we could talk about what happened last night too"

"Do you not think you have done enough?" Booth said. He was worrying about Brennan's reaction, not him having a 10 minuet glory conversation.

"I want to talk to Booth, alone" Brennan said calmly

Sweets slowly left the room.

"Right let me start, the thing about the"

"Booth I have a confession to make." before he could say anything she made sure he knew that their was a catch "But, you have to promise that you won't think of me any differently or change in any way" Brennan said sounding worried

"Okay" Booth said slowly not sure where she was going with this.

"I've known since yesterday that you weren't my boyfriend"

"What?" Booth said really shocked

"Well, when Angela and Jack left. Something Angela said triggered my memory about what happened. And for some reason I thought I'd you know"

"Take advantage of soft old me? You know, I never thought of you as devious Bones " Booth said chuckling to himself.

"So, do you think I'm attractive?" Booth said taunting her.

"Well you" Brennan tried to say but Booth interrupted

"Aarr, your blushing"

Booth was starting to get excited at this. He couldn't believe that he did have an effect on Bones, he'd never have know because she had always been so formal.

"Booth shut up." Brennan was desperately thinking of something to say, there was no way she was going to let him get away with that. "Oh, and if you weren't attracted to me then why didn't you get out of the bed after I was asleep?"

"Well, I erm" Booth wasn't expecting that. Before he could come up with an excuse Brennan said.

"Aha, see you think I'm attractive to" Brennan shouted proudly she couldn't believe that she had got one over on Booth but then she just realised what she had said.

Brennan and Booth both looked very embarrassed and neither bothered to accept or deny it.

"So, what's on television" asked Booth trying to avoid awkwardness and silence. He hated silence.

"Why don't you come up here and have a look" Almost straight after she had said it she regretted it. What if he rejected her? How would their partnership be effected. But then Brennan almost got the shock of her life.

"Move up then" how could he turn her down? He said to himself. Although he'd never admit it, he liked cuddling up to her last night.

"You do realise, that your still taking me on dates don't you"

After she said that, Booth was pretty sure he knew, who was going to be wearing the pants in this relationship.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bones" He said looking into her face. He would never change her, not even a little bit.

"What are we going to do about Angela and Sweets?" Booth was pretty sure he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

"We'll torture them, of course" He said sounding confident. He knew it wouldn't be a challenge to rattle Angela's suspicions.

"How exactly?"

"Well, when no one else is looking, but Angela we'll hold hands or I'll kiss your neck. She'll be going on about it to everyone, but no one else would have seen it, so everyone will think she's going crazy and as for Sweets I'll come up with something" Booth couldn't wait to put his plan into action. Just seeing the look on Angela's face would be beyond satisfying.

"Your evil" Brennan said smiling.

"And your devious Bones" Booth said kissing her neck.

Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Please say if you would like me to write another chapter and if so please give me some suggestions on what I could write about.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine unfortunately

It was great to be back Brennan said to herself. She couldn't wait to get started on another case. She walked into her office and saw a case file on her desk. She walked over to it. But before she could grab it.

Booth walked behind her and grabbed her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her torso "I knew you couldn't resist" Said Booth smiling to himself.

"Booth" She said in a frustrated tone. She slowly turned around and looked into his eyes.

"So how long have you been here?"

"That doesn't matter" he said. He leant down and started kissing her neck over and over again.

"Right, we've got to get started on the case, Booth we've got to focus" Brennan said trying to assert herself. But Booth was just too irresistible.

"Just 1 more minuet" said Booth desperately. He had always wanted to do this and now that he could, he wanted to cherish every moment.

"Booth, please, we've got to work"

"Oh, alright then" he said reluctantly "A skeleton was found under the floor boards of a home, the women started complaining about a smell and had her husband pull the floor boards up thinking it was a dead rat"

"Right I'll get my things"

"No need, I told them to bring basically the house and to not touch the skeleton in any way. I know how you are about compromising evidence" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, well lets get prepared"

"You know, their going to be a little while yet" Booth said hopefully

But before she could answer Booth said "Look theirs Angela, hold my hand"

Brennan grabbed his hand and he gently pulled her forward and started to kiss her.

"Oh, my God" Angela squealed. She turned around to face Jack and shouted "Look, look their finally kissing" Angela started jumping up and down pointing"

"Angela are you alright?" Asked Jack in a concerned tone

"Of course I am, why?"

"Well Booth is standing right behind you and Dr Brennan is in her office"

"What they can't be! They were right" She said pointing at Brennan's office entrance "their, locking lips"

"Angela I think you should go and lie down" Said Booth. Who was trying to resist himself from laughing

" I know what I saw" said Angela. She then made her way to Brennan

"Sweetie, what were you just doing in your office"

"Looking over the case file and crime scene photos"

"But you were just over their kissing Booth"

"Angela are you okay?"

"I think I'm going to go and get a drink" After she left Brennan and Booth gave a thumbs up. They had much more to come yet.

Next day

It was lunch time and Booth had another idea. Brennan started laughing when he told her.

"Shh, I don't want you to blow it!"

"Right there's Angela, you ready"

"So, which place do you want to go to" said Booth loud enough for Angela to hear.

"Mines closer" said Booth

Was she going insane Angela asked herself? Or were they up to something?

"But my beds comfier" When Brennan said this she flashed a charm smile. "Right I'll just get me keys"

Brennan walked past Angela and grabbed her keys.

"So where are you two going" Said Angela in an accusing tone

"Just to the Diner" Angela gave Brennan a what ever look.

"So why do you need your keys? Aren't you going in Booths car?"

"Yes but I just don't like to leave my keys here that's all"

"Well maybe you won't mind me coming then"

"Not at all, why would I?"

"I thought we made lunch plans Ange" Said Jack sounding slightly hurt

"Right, are you coming? Because you know what Booth's like when it comes to food"

"No it's alright, I'll eat with Jack after all we did make plans" Angela gave a false smile.

She then turned to Jack and declared "There up to something and I want to know what. So, me and you are going to the Diner. To check if they're really there"

"We so made her suspicious" Booth said proudly tucking into his pie.

"How long are we going to keep this up?"

"As long as we can, we'll get caught eventually" and Booth was sure of that.

Jack then drove past "See their right there, do you want to go in?"

"No, I don't want them to know I checked up on them" But Booth saw Angela and waved.

"We'll have to go in now he spotted us" She gave him a funny look to think he had a fast car as well.

"What, it's not my fault!" Jack said defensively

She walked up to them and said "I know you 2 are together and I will prove it!"

Jack just entered and Angela said "we're leaving"

"But I want some pie"

"Now, Jack" Jack thought to himself with the mood she was in their was no way he was going to argue.

"That so deserves a high five" Booth said proudly

Next day

"So do you want to do something more risky?"

"You got my attention"

Brennan and Booth arrived at the Jeffersonion to see Angela scowling at them. She had he arms folded and turned her back to them.

"Now she is angry" said Brennan she was a little surprised by this.

"Yeah, because she knows about us but can't prove it" It would annoy me to he said to himself

When Brennan and Booth were told about the re-enactment Booth came up with another idea.

While Zach and Jack were doing the re-enactment of the murder, Brennan and Booth made sure they were standing at the back, with Angela near. Booth then walked forward and put his arms around Brennan and started kissing her neck. Angela then turned around. She was watching them like a hawk. As soon as she saw, he moved away quickly.

She was opened mouthed "Now someone must have saw that!"

"Saw what Angela?" Zach said turning around

"Them, hugging and kissing"

"Dr Brennan and agent Booth are merely working partners, nothing more nothing less" Zach stated as fact

Angela then walked off the platform. She looked back and Booth gave her a wink. He just couldn't resist. Make a fool of me. No one makes a fool of me she thought. She walked into her work station and retrieved a camera. She then walked into Brennan's office when no one was looking and hid a camera. You mess with the bull, you get the horns. She said to herself. Now all she had to do was wait.

"Right, so this concludes how he was murded and that only Matthew could have done it. Nice job Zach."

"What about me?" Jack demanded "I identified the particulates found on the weapon without me you wouldn't have been able to prove that weapon was used and with the bugs I was able to find out when and where he died" Jack said with a hint of jealously in his voice

"Well I found out how he was killed and the type of weapon used as well as working out the force used to kill him" Zach said in defence.

"Boys, stop it and Jack you did a good job too but Zach gets king of the lab this week. Before you argue I'd like to remind you who's boss" If only she new he said to himself.

When everyone had gone to celebrate the ending of a case. Brennan and Booth walked into her office and closed the blinds they were sure everyone had left but they had to make sure.

"So do I get rewarded for my work" Said Booth showing his charm smile.

"I suppose so" Brennan leant forward and put her hands around his neck. Forcing him forward. She then passionately kissed him. He then put one hand at the back of her neck and the other at the middle of her back. She then stopped and leant her forehead on his looking directly looking into his eyes.

"I'm so glad we're together Booth"

He looked into her eyes and felt such love her. But the only words he could bring himself to say were "Me to" He'd never felt such strong emotions for a women before.

"I really want this to work Booth"

"We'll make sure this works" He promised to himself that he would always love her and he'd never leave her. No matter what.

Brennan then grabbed her coat and walked out of her office snuggled up to Booth. He put his arm around her so he could be that little bit closer. Angela couldn't resist thinking how cute they looked.

Angela then waited until she heard the car. Before she proceeded into Brennan's office. She then collected the camera. She couldn't wait to see what was on it.

During her whole way to Jacks she couldn't wait. She barged through the doors and said "Right this is to prove I'm not crazy"

Jack looked suspiciously at the tape. "Have you been spying on them"

When he put it like that he made her feel a bit guilty "Well I guess so"

"You know that's wrong, don't you?"

"Yes its just, its just that I wanted to prove I'm not crazy. For days you've been telling me that I have brennan and Booth on the brain, but right now I'm going to prove you wrong. Get me a glass of wine"

Angela put the tape in and sat down next to Jack and pressed play. Angela nearly dropped her drink.

"See, I told you" Angela said pointing at him.

"So what are you going to do with this."

"I have an idea" she said deviously "I wonder how much Sweets would like to see this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: bones not mine unfortunately

Note: Thank you for reading please review

Angela was sitting in Brennan's office. Waiting. She couldn't wait to confront them. She had been planning what she was going to do all night.

Brennan walked into her office with Booth and turned the light. When she had shut the door Booth gave Brennan a kiss. Brennan then saw Angela slumped in her couch.

"Don't stop on account of me, please continue"

"Angela what are you doing in here?"

Angela stood up with a smile on her face "I just wanted to show you this" Angela pressed play on the remote. Then Brennan and Booth saw a recording of the kiss. Both stood open mouthed.

"How did you get this" Brennan demanded

Angela then lifted up the camera "I did a bit of detective work"

"You spied on us" Booth said shocked "Has anyone else seen this?"

Angela replied "Just Jack. Anyway you shouldn't worry about that because times running out"

"What do you mean Angela?" Booth said sounding worried

"Well, I sent a copy of this video to Sweet's. You know I thought he'd find it very interesting"

"You what!" Booth shouted

"Better hurry its on his desk and he arrives at work" Angel then looked at her watch "In 3 minuets. Better hurray"

After she said that Brennan and Booth sprinted out of the office. Angela had never seen Brennan move so fast in her life.

"Now what was that about?" asked Cam not sure if she wanted to know.

"Something important came up and they just, had to run for it"

Angela then walked out of the office with a big grin on her face. That'll teach them to mess with me. She thought.

"Booth put your flashing lights on" Brennan said pressing every switch

"Will you stop it. I can't put my lights on it won't make any difference Bones, were in stand still traffic." Booth said "but we can run. His office is only round the corner"

After he said that they both looked at each other and abandoned the vehicle.

Booth then charged into Sweets office panting. Shortly followed by Brennan. They saw Sweets about to put the tape in. "Hey guys, what up?"

Booth walked up to him and yanked the tape off him. "Oh thank God" Brennan blurted out.

"What's going on? And what's on that tape?"

"Nothing!" They both shouted out at the same time.

"Your both lying, I know because I'm a" Before he could finish Booth interrupted

"Right, we'll see you on Thursday" shouted Booth as he walked out of the office

"Now that was close!" said Brennan breathing a sigh of relief

Brennan and Booth arrived at the Jeffersonion and walked into her office.

"I want to see how long she was spying on us for"

She put the tape in and to her surprise it was a tape of the lion king.

"You didn't think I'd actually give the tape to Sweets did you?"

"Well yeah" said Booth

"As if I'd do that. I just wanted to teach you two a lesson that's all"

"What do you mean?" said Brennan confused

"Well, When Booth did that smarmy wink, I just wanted to prove a point." Angela then started to leave but turned around and said "The point being that I'm not just a pretty face."

Brennan then noticed a tape on her desk "Angela what's this?"

"It is the tape with the kiss on. it's the only one and its yours." Angela then walked out of the office. Booth looked at Angela leave there was no way he would believe her.

"She sure told us" Brennan said.

Just as Brennan and Booth walked got into the car. Brennan had realised that she has forgot the case file and ran back in. This was a perfect opportunity for Angela. She walked over to the car window. She tapped on it. He rolled down the window.

"Angela what are you doing here?"

"Just listen Booth, Brennan is my best friend and I want you to treat her right" Booth was taken back at how much she cared for Bones.

"Angela I would never hurt Bones. You have nothing to worry about."

Booth then heard the car door open.

" I left them on the couch" Booth then looked out of the window and Angela was gone.

"You have some good friends Bones"

6 weeks later

Recently Brennan had been acting strangely. She was pail and had been sick in the mornings. Everyone was worrying about her especially Booth. So he would arrive early in the mornings to check on her.

Brennan had arrived at work and walked into her office. As she walked in she saw Booth on the couch as normal. He looked at her and he knew something was wrong. "Bones, what's wrong" he thought to himself she still looks pail.

"I've missed my period"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

"Are you sure?" said Booth surprised. He wasn't expecting this.

"How can I not be sure?" Brennan shouted. What a ridiculous question she thought to herself.

"Well, it would explain the moods" Said Booth sarcastically

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brennan demanded

"Well if your pregnant" Before he could continue she interrupted him.

" I haven't even done the test yet because I" she took a deep breath "I wanted your support. I wasn't sure how you'd react"

"Bones I'm always here for you"

"But Booth" but before she finished he told her.

"Lets go and do the test" He was much more calm than she had expected.

Brennan and Booth walked back into her office with a white stick in her hand.

"How long does it take" Asked Booth impatiently

"Another minuet yet"

Brennan and Booth then looked down at the stick.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to be dad again" Shouted Booth. He was made up. He picked up Brennan and spun her around. He looked up and saw that Brennan had a smile on her face.

"Booth" she said in a almost scared tone.

"What's up Bones?" He said putting her down

"Do you think I will make a good mum?" Brennan felt a bit of doubt. She knew nothing about how to look after a child.

"Of course you will. Look how you were with Andy. You don't need to worry, everything is going to be fine"

"It's just that, after we looked after Andy I changed my mind about children. Although I never wanted to admit that to you"

Booth had a broad smile on his face. "You were great with Andy. So you will be fine with our child" He couldn't believe what he heard Bones say and that he was going to be a daddy again.

Brennan's face then dropped "Booth what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well no one but Angela and Jack know we are a couple and what about Sweets?"

Booth thought that their was only one thing they could do.

"Well, we'll just have to come out, you can't exactly hide the bump you'll get"

"I want to go to the Doctors first to confirm it and to see how far gone I am"

He couldn't believe how far gone she was. "We've been dating for lets say 6 weeks and your 5 weeks pregnant! I really am an alpha male"

Brennan was so memorised by what she saw on the scan that she didn't bother to correct him. Seeing that baby moving around and looking at it's heart beat going. She just couldn't believe it. So this is what it felt like.

As they got out of the car Brennan grabbed Booth's hand. Let's get this over with. As they approached the steps leading to where the team were Angela noticed them holding hands straight away.

"Everybody" Brennan shouted "We have an announcement" Brennan took a deep breath in and said "Me and Booth have been dating for 6 weeks and I just found out that I'm pregnant"

Brennan looked around and saw everyone, mainly Angela gob smacked.

"Oh, my God! Congratulations!" Angela ran up to them and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you"

"Congratulations man" said Jack addressing Booth.

"But I thought you two were just partners" said Zach who was confused

Cam however didn't look too happy. "Shall we go into my office" She said pointing towards it.

As soon as they walked in she said "You finally got your act together, any way about maternity leave"

Brennan cut her off "I'm only 5 weeks pregnant and I intend to work until I'm almost ready to give birth and after the baby is born, I will still work but I won't go out in the field. So are we all set?"

"Dr Brennan you need to go on maternity leave and after the baby is born you will have some time off"

"Cam I am still going to work" Brennan then left to go and talk to Angela

As Booth and Cam left the office Booth said "Theirs no point in arguing with her Cam"

"I know I thought I'd just give it a try"

Booth went to Brennan's side and saw that she had got the scan pictures out and Angela was fussing over them. "When can you find out the sex of the baby?" Asked Angela "Because I want to go shopping"

"Not for a few months yet Ange"

"Oh, and what about baby names" As soon as Angela said that Booth felt dread. What names was Bones going to like?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: I **really** need help on baby names. Please review and leave suggestions.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" asked Booth he wasn't even sure if he could face Sweets.

"Booth we need to get this over and done with" Brennan then grabbed his hand and approached Sweets office.

Sweets instantly saw the linked hands and was a little shocked "Hey guys, how can I help exactly"

"Can we go in" Booth signalled to his office

"Yes, make yourselves comfortable" said Sweets not sure how to react to the way they were reacting.

Brennan and Booth took a seat and Brennan said "Theirs something we need to tell you"

"Fire away" Sweets said smiling

"I'm pregnant" said Brennan.

Sweets face dropped he certainly wasn't expecting this "Is Booth the father?"

"Yes" Brennan said quickly who else would be she thought to herself.

Sweets was dumb struck "Wow"

"So what does that mean exactly?" Said Booth sounding increasingly worried

"You just caught me off guard. I didn't even know you were, you know, together"

"Yeah for about 6 weeks" Brennan said proudly. It felt good saying that she said to herself.

"Well it would explain the change in behaviour towards each other. So I guess we won't be working together now" Sweets said sadly

"Why not?" asked Brennan who sounded shocked

"I wasn't aware the FBI would allow a relationship between workers"

"Well," said Booth interrupting "There not exactly going to get rid of the best partnership which solves the most cases are they?" said Booth showing off his charm smile. They were the best and he knew it.

Typical Booth Sweets thought to himself.

As they left Brennan felt optimistic. "That went better than expected, now we just need to tell our parents" As soon as Brennan said that Booth's face dropped what was Max's reaction going to be? Oh, God and his mother's he thought. Booth new that his mum would go on about her not meeting Bones and then she'd make lunch arrangements and then say how wonderful it was for him to behaving a child and then she would suggest names. It wasn't going to be a fun day he said to himself. But right now he had to face Max.

They had decided to meet Max and Russ at Brennan's apartment. Brennan had decided to make Mac and cheese. It was all going great. When Max herd the news all he said was congratulations and Russ said the girls would be excited. Booth felt things were going fine. That was, until Brennan had left the room to make a coffee. Max suddenly pulled Booth forward by his collar and said. "Listen Booth, if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll make you disappear." He then released Booth and spoke as if nothing had happened " But other than that" He said cheerfully "I'm really happy for you and Temperance"

Booth didn't know how to react. So he just said "You have nothing to worry about Max". What else could he say. He asked himself.

As they left, he told himself it was now his turn. He dialled the number. Secretly hoping that she wouldn't answer. "Hi mum, I have some news for you" he took a deep breath and prepared himself for a lecture "My girlfriend is pregnant" He then held the phone away from his ear. Brennan could hear shouting. Which didn't sound too promising. "Yes I know its soon, but in my defence I have known her for 3 nearly 4 years" The use of the word defence made Brennan feel uneasy. " Oh, she is my work partner, I'm sure she can't wait to meet you either" Booth looked at her and smiled. "Okay bye mum, see you soon" He shut his phone and there was silence.

"So" said Brennan trying to break the silence "What did she say"

"She wants to meet up with us. I said we'd meet her tomorrow for dinner at mine"

Next day at Booth's apartment.

"Seeley"

"Mum, how are you? How's dad"

"He's fine, any way where is your girlfriend"

"Mum this is temperance" Brennan felt uneasy. She new how important first impressions were but she had no idea what to say or do.

"Nice to meet you" what an unusual name she said to herself. She looked at this women Seeley was dating. She was tall, Skinny. Typically his type and probably a lawyer too.

"So what job do you do Temperance?" Expecting her to say lawyer but to her shock.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist." Brennan saw the confused look on her face and said "I work with Bones. I identify people and how they died by looking at their bones"

That was unexpected Booth's mother said to herself. My sons finally branching out.

Everything went according to plan. The food was good and she liked it. Which was a very good sign. The talk they had about names. Also went okay. It was just a good job Brennan bit her lip. If only she did that more often. He said to himself. Brennan and Booth had a lot to talk about after she left and of course Brennan couldn't wait to start.

"Okay there is no way I'm calling my child Gertrude if it is a girl" Brennan said

"Obviously we won't but my mum just likes old and unusual names. Which is probably why she chose the names Jared and Seeley. I'm sort of the same. I like unusual names"

As soon as he said that Brennan knew she had battles with him ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: I want to thank everyone who left name suggestions you have been a big help. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Brennan and Booth were at the hospital having another scan to see how the baby was and if it was growing properly.

"Oh," said the women scanning Brennan's stomach

"What's wrong?" said Booth quickly

"Well, I've found two heart beats"

"Were having twins" gasped Brennan. She looked at Booth who had a broad smile on his face.

"I guess were going to have to buy a lot more baby things" said Brennan she wasn't sure how to react. She said to herself it would explain the excessive weight gain.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies"

"Yes please" said Booth eagerly. Brennan also nodded

She looked carefully at the monitor "congratulations you have a girl and a boy"

Booth was over the moon. He couldn't believe he had one of each. Brennan on the other hand was watching the monitor intensely.

"I'll get the scan pictures. There printing in another room"

"Can you believe it Bones?" Booth said excitedly.

Brennan just kept staring at the monitor. She then looked at her stomach and rubbed it and said "I promise that I'll never leave you. Like my parents did" As soon as Brennan saw that scan, she was determined that she would be their for her children no matter what and that she would never leave them and she would always protect them. Brennan had never felt such strong emotions before.

Booth wanted to reassure her "I know you'll be a good mum Bones" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. He knew that he would always be their for her and their children, no matter what. Brennan looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They left the hospital huddled together. Looking at the scan pictures.

They arrived at the Jeffersonion and Angela immediately ran up to them. "So how did it go?"

"Were having twins. A boy and girl" Booth shouted so everyone could hear.

Angela gasped "Lets go shopping"

"What about these?" Angela held up a boys shirt that said future genius on it and a girls shirt that said future princess. Typical Angela Booth thought.

They ended up leaving with 12 bags. Full of bibs, dummies and baby grows. And of course he had to carry them didn't he. Brennan's excuse my back hurt and Angela's I just got my nails done. Typical women Booth said to himself.

"Right, now all we need to do is come up with names" Said Angela cheerfully

They arrived at the Jeffersonion and went into Brennan's office. Brennan immediately sat down. Her back hurt and her feet were swelled. Booth sat down and grabbed her feet and started giving her feet, a massage.

"You have him well trained" Said Angela

"You know" said Brennan collecting a pad from her desk. "I googled baby names and a site said you can make your own names up by using surnames. This is what I came up with"

Booth looked at the list. Was she being serious he said to himself. He read off the list and said

"No, no" Then he came to the weirdest name on the list "Steeley?"

Brennan shrugged and said "I thought it was cute, I just took a T from my name and put it in yours"

"Over my dead body" challenged Booth.

Angela then blurted out "How about Slade? Heh?"

"Angela" said Booth "Your not helping"

Then Booth looked at Brennan and said "I have a name I like for a girl"

"Okay, lets hear it" said Angela

"Gracie. I had it for Parker to."

"Arrr that's so cute imagine little Gracie" said Angela.

"I've liked it since the song Amazing Grace"

"Well I was kind of hoping to call our daughter Ruth. You know after my mum" Said Brennan

Then Angela said "Why don't you just compromise"

"What do you mean?" Asked Brennan confused

"I mean have both of the names just one as a middle name"

"Alright then" said Brennan who decided that they had to compromise or the children would never have names.

"Ruth can be her middle name" Said Booth eagerly he wasn't to fused on the name Ruth.

"Gracie Ruth Brennan" Bones said "Its okay"

"What do you mean Brennan as her surname?" Demanded Booth

"Well it sounds better than Grace Ruth Booth"

"Again you two, compromise, have a double barrier name"

"Grace Ruth Brennan-Booth. What a mouthful" said Brennan

"Well that's what it can be until you" Angela then had a smile on her face "You know, get married"

"What? No way. I don't believe in that ritual" Brennan declared

"What like you didn't want kids?" Said Booth smugly.

"That is a completely different issue, Booth and you know it"

"God give me strength! Will you two stop bickering and thinks names. You need to because your due in less than a month"

"I can't wait, my back and feet are so sore and I'm fed up of being fat" Angela then gave Brennan a funny look "Sorry Angela" She felt like she was back at school.

Booth then came up with an idea "How about Gracie Christine Booth. It sounds better than Ruth and she will still be named after your mum"

"Yes I like that Gracie Christine Booth" She repeated.

"Right now all that's left is your sons name and that only took 2 hours" said Angela

"Any ideas"

They wracked their brains for ages and couldn't agree on anything. That was until Zach walked past and said "Still struggling with names. Well I've always liked the name Aiden" he then walked off.

After a while of thinking brennan declared "Yes, I like that to"

"Well he won't get beat up in the school yard for it so yes its fine. I Was thinking about Michael for his middle name after my father"

"Booth we can't have Michael"

"Why?"

"Michael was my ex boyfriend. What's your dads middle name?"

"Thomas"

"Aiden Thomas Booth" Brennan said "Yes it sounds good"

"Yes that's not bad. I think my mother would like it to" Booth thought to himself. Much better than Steeley.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: Hope you enjoy please review. After this i'm only writing **ONE** more chapter i think!

* * *

Today was the day Brennan told herself. She was so nervous. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating faster than normal. Today was the day she was having caesarean section. The day she would finally meet her children. She was going through the baby bag.

"Bones, you've gone through that bag 6 times already. You need to relax okay. I'm here for you" She was nervous but she wasn't going to tell Booth that.

"Have we got everything because we need to leave in 10 minuets"

"Yes, I just wanted to double check"

"Bones its okay to be nervous." He walked up to her and tightly hugged her. "Your going to be fine. I promise"

They arrived at hospital and Brennan was told that she would go into the operating theatre in two hours. They were in the maternity ward. Brennan decided to be awake during the surgery and she told Booth that he would be in their with her. Although Booth wouldn't admit it he wasn't looking forward to that part. To take her mind off it he decided to play cards with her.

"I can't believe you won again"

"Its pretty simple really" said Brennan smugly

Then a nurse entered their cubical and said "It's time to insert this so we'll be able to administer pain relief"

Booth gripped her hand tightly as the nurse inserted it. Brennan flinched as the needle went in.

"You will be going down in 10 minuets. Here's the clothes you'll need to wear Mr Booth"

As she left the room Brennan said "That really hurt"

To distract her he put on the horrible clothes surgeons wore. They were much more fitted than expected.

Brennan looked at him and burst out laughing. "I'm not being rude Booth, but you need a bigger pants size look down below"

Booth looked down and went red. His package was clearly visible. "Excuse me" The nurse entered and Booth explained the problem.

"That's all we have left hun" said the nurse staring down. Booth realised and covered himself.

"Thanks anyway" he said putting on a fake smile. Now he knew what women felt like when they were being ogled. Well at least it put a smile on Bone's face he said to himself. He turned around at saw her biting her nails.

The Doctor arrived and got her to sign the consent forms. Then the trolley came to collect her. As she got on Booth saw that facial expression. She was scared.

"Your going to be fine Bones" said Booth doing his best to reassure her.

After the surgery

As she came out of the operating theatre tears ran down her face. They were so beautiful she said to herself. Straight away Booth picked Aiden up and looked at his little face and kissed him on the head. He then passed him to Brennan. She was really sore but their was no way that was going to stop her.

"Oh my God he has your eyes Booth" said Brennan excitedly. Booth then looked at Gracie's eyes "So does Gracie" Booth looked at them and noticed that they had similar features even thought they were non identical twins. They Both had sandy brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes and Gracie had Bone's nose.

Booth sat on the hospital bed with Brennan and kissed her. He couldn't believe what he had. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

A few hours later Angela and Jack arrived along with Zach and cam. Angela pinched a hold first of Gracie.

"Aarrr she has your eyes Booth and she has Brennan's nose." She said addressing Brennan and Booth. She then addressed Jack "I definitely want children so be prepared".

Jack had already tried putting Angela off with the you will loose your figure speech. But nothing seemed to work.

Then Cam spoke out "So, your not concerned about loosing your figure?"

Before Angela could answer Brennan said "Well your going to loose your figure anyway. Your skin will become less elasticised, you'll probably develop cellulite, grey hair will start and your breasts will sag. So even if you don't have children you'll loose your figure"

"Thanks doctor Brennan" said Cam feeling depressed

Booth started laughing.

"What?" Demanded Brennan "I'm merely stating facts"

Angela then gave Gracie to Booth and took Aiden out of his cot. "He looks a lot like Booth"

"Lucky kid eh?" said Booth flashing his charm smile.

Cam then looked at her watch "Right we have to go. Remember were preparing for court tomorrow"

Angela gave the babies plenty of kisses and reluctantly left.

To Brennan's shock Max and Russ appeared. "Dad what are you doing here? You hate hospitals"

"Well I wanted to see my grandchildren of course. How are you?"

"I'm fine, a little sore"

Max looked at the babies. "They look healthy"

"Yes they were a good weight for twins" said Brennan proudly

Russ walked over to the cots and stroked their heads. "Congratulations Tempe"

"Right we'll have to go now" said Max "I'll see you when your out of hospital" He leant over to Brennan and kissed her on the head.

Booth then picked up Gracie and rocked her to sleep and placed her in the cot. He did the same with Aiden and then pulled the cots close to the bed.

Brennan couldn't believe how good he was with them. She had a lot to learn she said to herself.

Booth then lay on the bed next to her. She snuggled up to him and he protectively wrapped his arms around her. Within minuets they fell asleep into each other arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

She couldn't wait to leave hospital. She had her things ready since last night. She couldn't wait to have a bath and sleep in her own bed.

Booth however, had other plans. He had arranged a welcome home party. Angela was more than happy to help. They had just arrived at his apartment. He opened the door and Brennan walked in, she got the shock of her life.

"Surprise!!" everyone shouted. But Angela was definitely the loudest.

Brennan had a massive smile on her face. Booth doing this for her showed her, how much he cared for her. She put the car seats down and gave Booth a massive hug. "Thanks Booth"

He snuggled into her and said "It's the least I could do."

She pulled away and walked over to Angela. "Thanks for this Angela"

"No problem Sweetie, now, go and sit down and open the presents for your adorable babies"

Brennan looked over by the couch and saw a mound of presents "You shouldn't have"

"It was our pleasure" said Angela.

Brennan saw the look on Jack's face and couldn't resist "We'll, when you have your children, we'll buy them loads of cute shirts"

"Well, you'll be buying for a lot" said Angela smiling at Jack.

Brennan had made her way to the couch and had opened the first box. "Angela this is gorgeous"

The party had soon ended and Brennan and Booth were was sitting on the couch. Brennan was feeding Aiden and Booth was feeding Gracie. "I still can't believe it Booth." said Brennan looking down at the babies. "I can't believe I have 2 babies"

It had been 5 weeks since Aiden and Gracie were born and Brennan was more than ready to start work. Despite Booths disapproval, she had taken the babies to work. When he arrived to give her the case, he couldn't believe what he saw. The babies were lying down in the Moses baskets, happily staring at the mobile of animals. Booth had to laugh when he saw the mobile. He remembered going out shopping for it, Brennan had insisted that the animals were the right colours. Which was almost impossible to find. She forced Booth into every shop until he found one. But it was worth it, when he saw the babies faces light up when they saw the animals.

Brennan was really enjoying being a mother. She felt over whelming love for them. Watching them get bigger and stronger was like a miracle. She never thought she'd ever feel like this.

As the years went by Brennan heard the pitter patter of little feet. She saw unique features starting to appear. She nursed wounds. But most of all she saw them becoming independent little people. Gracie loved to draw. She was fascinated by colour, texture and music. Aiden loved acting like his dad. He loved playing sports and due to Jacks influence had a new fascination about bugs. They also loved going to work with Brennan and since it was the summer holidays. Brennan said she would take them to work, but only if they behaved. As they walked into the Jeffersonion Gracie ran straight up to Angela.

"Auntie Angela" said Gracie.

Angela picked Gracie up and placed her on her knee. "Hey sweetie, look what I drew for you" Angela had drew a picture of Gracie. Just as she promised.

"Thank you auntie Angela"

"No problem sweetie"

"What are you drawing?" asked Gracie

"I'm drawing a persons face"

"Can I help again?" asked Gracie "Please" she begged. Gracie started showing her charm smile.

God she looked like Booth then, thought Angela. "Alright but don't tell anyone"

"Auntie Angela, I think this person should have friendly eyes"

Angela and Gracie had really bonded. She was a little artist in the making Angela had told Brennan. Aiden however would follow Jack around. "What's that?" asked Aiden pointing at a bug on the table.

"It's an Acari"

"What's an Acari?"

"Acari is a small organism less than a millimetre in length. This little guy was found under the soil of a decomposing body"

Just then Brennan and Booth arrived back from the crime scene. Aiden had ran up to them and Booth picked him up and stocked his light brown hair.

"Jack have you found anything?" asked Brennan

Before Jack could answer, Aiden said to Brennan "It's an Acari mummy, found under the soil of a decomposing body"

As soon as he said that Booth nearly had a fit "Jack what are you doing telling a 5 year old that?" But before he could answer Angela arrived with Gracie. She ran up to Booth and said "Daddy look what I drew. Auntie Angela said it's a cranium"

"My kids are turning into squints" gasped Booth

"But daddy, artists don't squint" said Gracie seriously

"You see what I mean." said Booth "Since when does a 5 year old correct her father?" gasped Booth. It's the last thing I need Booth said to himself. Another Bones.

"Well she is right Booth" said Brennan laughing. She couldn't believe how much Gracie sounded like her then.

By the time they arrived at home it was late. So Booth and Brennan tucked Aiden and Gracie into bed. They both shared a room because if they didn't, they would cry for each other.

Booth leant down and kissed Gracie on the head.

"Daddy" asked Gracie. "How did you and mummy meet?"

Aiden sat up and said "Auntie Angela said after years of tension and missed opportunities, mummy hurt herself and you finally got your act together" Booth was stunned at that. He couldn't believe a 5 year old said that.

Brennan then turned around. "Trust Angela" She was going to have words with her tomorrow.

"Well Gracie, Auntie Angela is partly right. Me and mummy worked together for 3 years. Then mummy hurt her head and when that happened, daddy was really scared and me and mummy realised that we loved each other. So, I guess you could say, it took a head injury" said Booth looking at Brennan.

"So good night you two" said Booth "No talking, other wise you won't go with mummy to work"

"We'll be good" said Gracie

"We promise" said Aiden

Now it was Brennan and Booth's alone time. They sat in bed cuddled up to each other watching television. Booth then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Bones, for a while now I've wanted to ask you something" He opened the box. To reveal a beautiful ring. He looked deep into her eyes and said. "Everyday I look into your eyes and I know that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He took a deep breath and said "will you marry me?" He knew her views about marriage. But felt that for him maybe she would.

Brennan looked at the ring and felt over whelmed. Over the years her opinions had changed. She didn't see marriage as just a ritual for a man to dominate, instead she saw it as a way of love. She never thought she would ever feel love but that was until she got with Booth. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I thought you would never ask"

Booth was shocked. He couldn't believe it. She said yes! He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He pulled her forward and they passionately kissed. It felt so right. So natural. They were now officially a family. Aiden and Gracie were standing outside "Yes!" they whispered jumping up and down. They couldn't wait to tell auntie Angela.


End file.
